A Jemi Story
by xxPinkHayley
Summary: if you dont like my story, dont hurt my feelings.


"Demi stepped out of Selena's house and started walking down the cold road gripping onto her tote bag hanging from her shoulder, Demi heard a chuckle from a distance and stopped walking. Demi looked around and didn't see anything. She started walking again and heard a deep voice whisper a word she couldn't quite understand. Demi started running fastly towards her house with her eyes closed but it was to late...."

**Demi:** -opened her eyes fastly and saw a man with a knife in his hand- w-w-who are you?  
**Stranger: **-put the knife up to Demi's neck- it's either come with me or I can skip to it and kill you right now...

**Demi: **-stood still her mouth hung open. she wanted to run away to badly but she wasn't going to risk getting killed-  
**Stranger: **-yelling- well? come on kid!  
**Demi: **-screams loudly-  
**Stranger: **-goes to kill Demi-  
**Joe: **-runs up- is that you Demi?  
**Demi: **-terrified- j-j-joe?  
**Joe: **-punches the guy in the face-  
**Stranger: **-drops the knife and grips his face in pain-  
**Joe: **-grabs the knife- leave the girl alone.  
**Stranger: **why should I listen to you? you are only a 10 year old -about to go after the knife-  
**Joe: **I am 18 and you are going to be resting in peace if you take one more step towards me.  
**Stranger: **-steps forwards-  
**Joe: **-about to stab-  
**Stranger: **-runs away fastly-  
**Joe: **-throws the knife across the road and runs towards Demi-  
**Demi: **-holding her head- what just happened?!  
**Joe: **I was just going to ask you that same question! -terrified-  
**Demi: **All I remember was walking home from Selena's to get some medicine and then closing my eyes... and then I opened them and it was really dark and I was right here with a man in front of me!  
**Joe:** he must of put you to sleep or something....  
**Demi: **-holds her head tighter- owwww!  
**Joe: **what's wrong?  
**Demi: **the reason I came home from Selena's was to get some medicine for this migrane!  
**Joe:** -held Demi's hand and helped her up from the ground-  
**Demi: **thank you... -sighs and starts to walk towards her house-  
**Joe: **so do you know that guy?  
**Demi: **-ignoring what he just said- why are you all of a sudden noticing me?  
**Joe: **what do you mean?  
**Demi: **You never say anything to me.. not at school, partys, anywhere...  
**Joe: **Oh. I'm sorry,  
**Demi:** whatever.  
**Joe: **-sighs and looks at Demi-  
**Demi: **-walks inside her house-  
**Joe: **-follows behind her-  
**Demi: **no need to follow...  
**Joe: **that weirdo can be anywhere, I need to keep you safe...  
**Demi: **-takes headache medicine and then puts an icepack on her head for about 20 minutes- Okay my headache is gone.... now I'm going back to Selena's...  
**Joe: **okay...  
**Demi: **-runs past Joe out the door-  
**Joe: **-catches up to her-  
**Demi: **-looks down and gets to Selena's house.. Demi walks up to Selena's porch and stands in front of her front door-  
**Joe: **-follows Demi and stands in front of Demi on Selena's porch-  
**Selena: **-peeking through the window-  
**Demi: **umm, thanks for saving me today.  
**Joe: **no problem -smiles-  
**Demi: **-giggles-  
**Joe: **what is so funny?  
**Demi: **nothing.. its just your smile is so..  
**Joe: **stupid? -smiles again-  
**Demi: **I was going to say cute -smiles wide-  
**Joe: **I will go with that one instead -chuckles-  
**Demi: **-sees Selena through the window- well I better get inside.  
**Joe: **oh okay...  
**Demi: **bye Joe...  
**Joe: **bye Demi.....  
**Demi: **oh and for saving me today -kisses his cheek- that's your reward...  
**Joe: **-smiles and walks away-  
**Demi: **-smiles and bites her lower lip watching him walk away-  
**Selena: **-runs outside and hugs Demi- ahhh! that was so cute! why did you kiss his cheek?  
**Demi: **long story Selena...  
**Selena: **ughh I hate long storys! Just forget about it.. but come on lets go inside!  
**Demi: **okay! okay! -takes another glimpse of Joe and then follows Selena inside-

-Written by Hayley


End file.
